mukfandomcom-20200213-history
Virilka
Virilka is a Zenariian nation which bears multiple similarities to Russia on Earth. It was founded as a colony of Heere in 1294 AC (after creation, Zenariian years) by Edsel Reicher. By 1342 it had become a proud asset of the Heere empire. During the Vassen-Heer reunification of 1412 a Virilkan hero by the name of REDACTED von REDACTED convinced the Virilkan people to rise up as one to create their own nation. In 1573, after the fighting had ended, Vassen-Heer and Virilka signed a peace treaty to ensure their co-operation in defeating the Western hemisphere. Virilka is now the largest of the seven mega-nations of Zenarii. Its military reached a peak in 1613, with over seventeen million active servicemen and servicewomen. It has active trade relations with Vassen-Heer, Neo-Slavia and Piek. It also has an incredible nuclear capacity. It total nuclear weapons count is estimated to be over 20000 nuclear missiles. History Up until the late 12th century AC the Virilkan region was initially considered hostile territory by many Piekese and Neo-Slavic explorers. Piekese rumors of dragons living in the north. spread first to Boyika, Neo-Slavia and eventually to all of Neo-Slavia, causing fear of the area. When Koyma burnt down in the Great Fire of 1137, many Piekese workers were displaced to Steinstadt or Riechfichtfeite. The dragon rumors had now spread all over the Eastern Continent. These rumors were heard of by the great explorer, Edsel Reicher in 1293. He organised an expedition to Virilka. After a treacherous journey, Edsel finally reached a spot that he deemed appropriate for settlement. That area became Voristadt (New City in old Heerian). Heerian settlers came from all over Heere to see the new country. After a few years of development, a balanced economy was formed and over 3000 people now lived in Voristadt. Unfortunately, native barbarian tribes to the east did not take a liking to this new landmark of exploration. Voristadt was the victim of several raids until Edsel Reicher, the self-proclaimed mayor of the town, demanded to have a meeting with their leader. Konstantin Yuripov, the leader of the Oprichnik marauder clan, was surprisingly happy to negotiate with Edsel. When asked about the raids on Voristadt he said, in remarkably fluent Heerian, "I cannot always control the actions of my men. Occasionally they become prone to reckless behavior. They are simply afraid of your colony. They think you are invading." It was before leaving the camp that Edsel learned of Petrograd, the great Virilkan city of the north. Edsel took it upon himself to fly a hot air balloon over to the great city. Unfortunately, Konstantin had not warned him that Virilka was an incredibly hostile city. Massive flak cannons were employed on the city limits. While shots rang out around him, Edsel wrote a note and placed it in his empty canteen. He dropped it out of the pod just moments before a musket shot hit the engine of his air balloon, which ignited and set Edsel on fire. Ground soldiers at the city limits later discovered the dropped note. It read, "Though I am about to die, I have seen wonders beyond my wildest dreams. The most advanced weapons, strange vehicles of transport and lights that glow in the street without the aid of a gas torch. I hope we can meet these people some day." The message was preserved in the Petrograd National Museum of the Human Sciences. Economy Virilka's economy is a flourishing testament to socialist efficiency. Trade relations between the four eastern nations is healthy and produce is regularly ship out of and into Virilka. One of Virilka's freight specialties is metals, minerals and even gems. Many daring, and even dangerous mining projects have extended so far north, the miners have often claimed sightings of the gates to the Mukness' domain. Agriculture is more common to the south and west, were the weather is warmer and more sustaining, making it a popular farming region. Many exotic fruits are exported from Virilka including blues, rovipiyas, manyuchets and framatyas. Military NSZV Virilka's military is the strongest on Zenarii in terms of sheer manpower and operations efficiency. It comprises of several divisions, each with their own tailored speciality. Almost any military activity ever has or had a division in the NSZV. Category:Zenarii Category:Muk Category:Virilka Category:Redacted Information